l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Everlin (VanderLegion)
---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BEverlin/B - Human Skald 3 Passive Perception 11, Passive Insight 11 AC 20, Fort 14, Reflex 14, Will 18 HP 36/36, Bloodied 18, Surge Value 9, Surges 9/9 Speed 5, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenBolstering Speech/color, color=GreenSong of Savagery/color, color=GreenSong of Serendipity/color Encounter Powers: color=redLesser Flash of Distraction/color, color=redMoment of Escape/color, color=redUnicorn Charge/color Daily Powers: color=DimGrayDisruptive Words/color, color=DimGrayStirring Shout/color /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lbs Alignment: Neutral Physical Appearance Everlin is an extremely average looking human female. She's about average height and weight, and has a face that one forgets almost as soon as they look away. The only things that stand out about her are the fact that she's wearing chain mail armor with a sword strapped at her waist, a shield on one arm, and an instrument slung across her back. While it's rare for someone to remember Everlin just based on her looks, no one who has heard her sing has ever forgotten the experience. 'Background' Everlin has spent years as a traveling minstrel, moving from town to town, playing and singing for room and for food. Occasionally she would stay in one place for a period of weeks or months and get some steady pay for her work, but she always moved on before too long, preferring a life on the road to staying put. As a young woman traveling around on her own, she had to learn to defend herself, and became quite proficient with the sword she keeps on her belt. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 120 lb *'Heavy Load:' 240 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 600 lb Wishlist |-| Tracking= Tracking * 9/8/12 - Created Character at level 3 after retiring Tyris 'Accomplishments' * None yet Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used *Current Coinage: 10 gp **Starting Gold: 1750 gp **Starting Equipment: 1740 gp ***Harmonic Songblade +1: 520 gp ***Veteran's Chainmail +1: 520 gp ***Fochlucan Bandore: 680 gp ***Light Shield: 5 gp ***Adventurer's Kit: 15 gp XP *2250 xp: Retired Tyris Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day: 9 Speed and Movement Speed: 5 squares (7 during charge or run) Racial Features *Size: Medium *Speed: 5 squares *Vision: Normal *Languages: Allarian, Old Allarian *Bonus At-Will Power: Everlin knows one extra At-Will power from her class *Bonus Feat: Everlin gains a bonus feat at level 1 *Bonus Skill: Everlin gains training in one additional skill from her class list. *Human Defenses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses Class Features *Deceptive Duelist: When Everlin makes a melee basic attack with a one-handed weapon she can use Charisma instead of Strength for the attack roll and damage roll. *Skald's Aura: Everlin gains the Skald's Aura power *Master of Story and Song: Everlin gains two level one daily attack powers, but can only use one per day. *Song of Rest: When Everlin plays an instrument or sings a song during a short rest, she and ally who can hear her are affected by her Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character gains 5 extra hitpoints with each healing surge. *Skill Versatility: Everlin gains a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. *Word of Friendship: Everlin gains the Word of Friendship power. Character Background and Theme Background: Entertainer Benefits: +2 History Theme: Fey Beast Tamer Benefits: *Fey Beast Tamer Starting Feature: Everlin gains a Young Owlbear Companion *Level 5: Everlin has combat advantage against enemies in her owlbear's aura. Feats *Level 1: Bardic Knowledge - +2 feat bonus to Arcana, Dungeoneering, History, Nature, Religion, and Streetwise checks. *Level 1 (Human Bonus Feat): Fast Runner - Everlin gains +2 speed while charging or running. *Level 2: Rousing Voice - When an ally within 10 squares of Everlin uses Second Wind, he or she gains 5 temporary hit points. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Blistering Speech (Monk 1) **Song of Savagery (Monk 1) **Song of Serendipity (Monk 1 - Human Bonus At-Will) *Encounter **Lesser Flash of Distraction **Moment of Escape **Unicorn Charge *Daily **Disruptive Words (Monk 1) **Stirring Shout (Monk 1 - Master of Song and Story bonus) ** |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 3 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval Approved. User:MeepoLives:MeepoLives |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: